


5: Kissing

by Eyvaera



Series: The Very Slow 30 Day OTP Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, ConfedUK, Confred, Drabble, M/M, SweeTea, SweetTea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyvaera/pseuds/Eyvaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge.<br/>Prompt 5: Kissing.</p>
<p>Contains CSA/UK, established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my notes from Prompt 1:  
> "Please note: This Confederate States of America is visually the same as the usual Alfred, minus Nantucket.
> 
> Set in modern times.
> 
> Edit: After responding to a comment, I feel I should say that I chose SweetTea (as I like to call the pairing), and thus the inclusion of South, primarily because I adore it. There is a lack of it, and of course when I was thinking up OTPs for this challenge, SweetTea leapt to mind. I wish to start contributing to this pairing, whether in small domestic pieces like this, or longer and more developed fics.  
> Perhaps in the process, and with other works, I may coax another to care for it as I do, or provide reading for any others who already share it."
> 
> I edited this while a little tired, so if there are any mistakes, please excuse them.  
> I hope to write something longer for SweetTea in later prompts, and do also excuse my attempt at an accent. I am trying to seep in the mannerisms I most associate with him from other portrayals that I admire, and having no real experience of the Southern states of America myself, they are my guide on potential speech habits.

* * *

                The fabric beneath his fingertips is smooth to the touch, soft like silk and a dark, verdant green in colour, tied in a simple knot beneath Alfred's collar. The two strips of fabric slip through his palm, and he cards them briefly between the lengths of his fingers, enjoying the feel of it against his skin.

                "Well, darlin'... is that all you're going to feel up?" The smooth Southern drawl lifts Arthur's eyes from his idle task, meeting the gaze of his lover. It sounds like an invitation, and Arthur is definitely not going to refuse it. He gives the ribbon tie a tug, and with a smirk Alfred allows himself to be pulled to Arthur's lips. At first it's with only a slight pressure, their mouths fitting together briefly before Arthur pulls back, wetting his lips with a quick flick of his tongue.

                "Not leaving it there, are ya?"

                "I wouldn't care to," Arthur replies, as Alfred's fingertips trace against his cheek, outlining Arthur's cheekbones and then down across his jaw, where he takes his chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising it as he leans forward again, returning their mouths together. There is a sweetness to the kiss -- not necessarily gentle, but somewhat pliant; their lips feel soft but the pressure between them is firm, the heat of their breath mingling as it begins to deepen. As it progresses, Alfred slips a hand up through the back of Arthur's hair, carding his fingers through the short strands and encouraging his head to stay in place as he tilts his a little more, appreciative of the hand that slips beneath his jacket in return.

                After a few long, drawn-out moments, Alfred's lips deviate, kissing the corner of Arthur's mouth and trailing light, heated kisses down towards his neck, which Arthur stretches to the side, allowing him access with half-lidded eyes. The quiet affection warms him in more ways than one -- he has a flush across his cheeks, and a budding pleasant wave coursing through his chest. He wouldn't like to admit it right now and embarrass himself, but sometimes when Alfred touches him, he swears he can feel himself falling a little harder.

                It's not long before the buttons on his shirt are slipped from their holes, that flattering mouth edging ever lower, and Arthur counts the steps they'll have to take to reach the bedroom.


End file.
